


Rhyming Game

by agdhani



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack Me Up prompt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Rhyming Game

“Floral chair.”

“Cold air.”

It was a way to pass the time; Beth’s idea, and though Daryl didn’t want to play, he did it for her. No point in not talking. Walkers would be there whether they remained silent or not.

“Orange blossom.”

“Road kill opossum.”

“Peppermint stick…”

“Suck my…” Daryl’s voice dropped abruptly and he crouched, crossbow aimed, pretending he’d heard something off the trail.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Beth wasn’t buying the act…but she wouldn’t push. Grinning she waited; when Daryl deemed it safe, they started on again. Later, maybe she’d show him she’d heard his unspoken words just fine.


End file.
